An Oklahoma Getaway
by GalaxieGurl
Summary: My final 2016 Secret Santa story for ecv, wherein Booth and Brennan enjoy a 'just them' adventure. It won't be done for Christmas Day, but here's the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

An Oklahoma Getaway

 **A/N: This is the last of three Secret Santa stories I'm concocting for ecv. Her wish was for an adventure or story involving only Booth and Brennan, no work, no kids, no bad guys. It isn't going to be completed by Christmas Day, so I'm posting just a bit to tide her over with hints of things to come, like treats poking out of a stocking. To all the fan fiction readers who've left me kind reviews, and all the writers who've given me countless hours of reading pleasure by sharing their creative genius, I want to say a Merry Christmas, or whatever holiday you celebrate. May this weekend and season be a time of relaxation and happiness for you and those who hold dear. May the coming New Year bring fulfilled wishes and harmony for us all.**

Booth had made his arrangements very carefully to combine a work-related trip with a romantic get-away to surprise his Bones. The pair had been asked to participate in a symposium on investigative and forensic techniques at a disaster site. Held at the Oklahoma City National Memorial and Museum, it was financed by Edith Gaylord's Inasmuch Foundation.

Brennan greatly admired this innovative Oklahoma journalist who had served as Eleanor Roosevelt's press conference committee secretary and media liason. Booth knew that her quiet philanthropy had inspired his wife to rebuild the bridge in Andy Taylor's West Virginia hometown. Having read that Gaylord's foundation took its name from Matthew's Gospel, "Inasmuch as you do it to the least…you have done it to Me," Booth knew better than to point out this similarity to his generous aetheist wife.

Commemorating the 20th anniversary of the Murray Federal Building bombing destruction by Timothy McVeigh, an Uncover-Discover Lab had opened to teach structural engineering and forensics to students not yet born when the bombing occurred. Dr. Hodgins had enthusiastically taped several presentations discussing how particulate matter collected after the bombing was analyzed and led to McVeigh's arrest.

His truck's rear axle blown a block away by the force of the blast bore a VIN number traced back to him. The clothing he wore held so much chemical residue that one of the first FBI agents on the scene remarked that FBI lab analysis found McVeigh to be "the explosive equivalent of a powdered sugar donut."

When an invitation arrived for Brennan to participate in the OKC National Memorial Forensic symposium, she had accepted immediately and burst into Booth's office waving the envelope. "This state of the art learning experience will show young people how useful STEM can be!" she declared. "The more scientists we train, the more crimes we can solve!"

Enchanted by her childlike enthusiasm, Booth reflected how much heart Brennan possessed. FBI training at Quantico covered the work of FBI agents at the Murrah site in exhaustive detail, and he shared her passion for making kids aware of their important mission. He was excited to meet Jim Norman, Bob Ricks, Barry Black and other retired agents who had participated in the McVeigh investigation. He waved his own envelope at her in response

"We're both invited to speak, Bones! We can make a long weekend of this trip and explore Oklahoma. I've always wanted to see the Artillery Museum at Fort Sill, and visit Geronimo's grave. He was one of the greatest scouts the Apache had!"

Brennan looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. "I agree; we could use a short vacation. I'd like to visit Tulsa to see their Art Deco buildings and Philbrook Museum. Maybe we'd have time to tour Gilcrease Museum as well. Both institutions have extensive collections of Native American artifacts, which would be quite fascinating. I would relish the opportunity to compare what Phillips and Gilcrease collected to the Jeffersonian's holdings. Thomas Gilcrease in particular was an avid conscious gatherer of art and historic items. Waite Phillips was a dedicated philanthropist not only to that city but also to the Boy Scouts.

"In fact, you and Parker might very much enjoy a visit to his brother Franks' nearby ranch Woolaroc. The world's only documented T. Rex track in North Ponil Canyon by the Anasazi Camp Trail was discovered on Philmont Boy Scout Ranch, which Waite donated and funded in perpetuity. Osage County has the largest tract of intact tallgrass prairie left and protects it as a heritage ecosystem. Perhaps we could arrange with Billy for Parker to join us," she mused.

"Hold up there a minute, Miss Oklahoma Tour Guide. This side trip is just for you and me, Bones! We can bring Parker and Christine back next summer if you want; he probably would thoroughly enjoy getting the chance to see all that! But this go-round, our free time is limited. I could only convince Cullen to let me off for two extra days," Booth protested, seeing his romantic plans nearly sidelined by her anthropological rambling.

"You're right, Booth, we'll have to make a longer trip in the future," Brennan agreed. "I'll have my agent book some reservations. Perhaps this time we can arrange for you to observe the artillery bombardment practice held every morning at 5:30 at Falcon Range. It provides a range for soldiers and aircrews to practice a variety of tactical skills. I know a few generals at Ft. Sill who owe me some favors."

"That's my girl!" Booth chuckled as he kissed her.

"Don't call me 'girl' Booth! You know I despise that label!"


	2. Chapter 2

Oklahoma Getaway Chapter 2

The days between Thanksgiving and New Year's Eve had sped by, as holiday seasons usually do. Booth and Brennan found themselves nestled together on a comfortable new sofa which had been their mutual gift to one another. The one Brennan had brought to their household was stylish and modern but decidedly uncomfortable. The one Booth had inherited from Pops' and Grams' basement TV room was just plain old and lumpy. The couple shopped after-Christmas furniture sales indefatigably, exhausting several salespeople, before finding a couch they could both agree upon.

Max was keeping Christine and Hank overnight, delighting his grandchildren with animated readings of their favorite stories in a chorus of varied voices, and plans to visit the Jeffersonian's current Toys and Childhood exhibit. Running during the holiday season, it displayed a plethora of tinplate and cast-iron toys; airplanes, boats, miniature horse-drawn wagons which had delighted kids from post-Civil War times into the 1950's. Max knew Christine would love seeing antique circus toys, like movable clowns, acrobats and a Ferris wheel. Hank's recent fixation on toy cars would be satisfied by all the little vehicles the collection had to offer. The National Museum of American History enchanted DC's children each year with changing toy exhibits followed by hot chocolate, candy canes, and Santa's lap.

Meanwhile their parents were enjoying a rare quiet evening alone. Booth and Brennan discussed the important aspects of forensic crime investigation they had been asked to cover during their Oklahoma City presentation over Thai takeout from their favorite new restaurant. Once the boxes and chop sticks were stowed in the trash, they set their laptops on the coffee table to peruse Oklahoma's travel attractions they wished to visit. This pleasant anticipatory activity was soon supplanted by a different kind of mutual entertainment, and the couple strolled arm in arm up the stairs and down the hallway to their bedroom for some 'afternoon delight' after dark.

bbbbbbbbbbbb

Returning to work at the lab the morning after the Jeffersonian Gala, Hodgins entered the elevator and greeted Dr. Brennan with a compliment on her attire the night before. Enthused about her upcoming trip to Oklahoma City with Booth, he regaled her with snippets of his and Angela's experiences when they had gone to tape his presentations on particulate matter collection at crime sites. Ever delighted by the wonders around him, Hodgins waxed poetic about the beauty of sunset over the Mississippi River as they flew from DC to OKC in his private jet. Suddenly, he stopped mid-sentence. Brennan looked at him, puzzled by his abrupt silence. A broad grin spread across Hodgins' bearded face.

"You can take my Cantilever jet to Oklahoma City! The views you see while airborne are so much better than from 35,000 feet. Henderson is an excellent pilot and the trip takes half the time of commercial airliners. His mother lives in Tyler, Texas. I'll give him the time off to visit her while you two are roaming around Oklahoma and then he can fly you back to DC at the end of your trip!"

"Dr. Hodgins, we can't impose on you in that manner," Brennan protested.

"Nonsense, Dr. B, of course you can! It's no imposition at all. Henderson visits his mom each year in the spring, and his schedule is predicated by corporate travel needs. He'll be delighted to have a break with his family, and it will suit your situation perfectly! I insist!"

Meeting Booth at the diner for lunch, Brennan recounted Hodgins' thoughtful offer, and Booth smiled happily. "It's wonderful having wealthy generous friends. That jet is soooo much more comfortable than the cramped seats in coach, Bones! I think I'm in love with Hodgins!" he remarked slyly, watching Brennan's face for her inevitable scowl.

"You're not allowed to be in love with anyone but me, Booth!" she protested.

"Bones, I'm kidding you. But Hodgins is a very considerate guy, you must admit."

"That he is, Booth, that he is."


	3. Chapter 3

Okie Getaway Chapter 3

The forensic symposium was scheduled for late March during spring break so college students could attend and the various presenters would have an easier time of working out child care during their absence. Booth and Brennan knew Jesse would take excellent care of Hank and Christine, and Max was recruited to give him an occasional break. The couple felt extremely fortunate to have found such a dedicated man to oversee their kids and protect them from the threats of disgruntled criminals brought to justice. Hank was going through a phase of separation anxiety and it was only after many goodbye hugs, kisses, and tears, that they were able to head for the private airport where Cantilever's jet awaited.

The boarding procedure was seamless, with no lengthy security lines, distracted check-in desk attendants, or crowded aisles to negotiate. As they settled into luxurious leather seats and secured the safety belts, Booth reflected on their destination. The Oklahoma City bombing was an event like 9/11, Kennedy being shot, the Challenger explosion, and other such calamities. If you were an Oklahoman, he mused, you could never forget where you were when you heard about that occurrence.

This 'pan-shaped' state is one of the 'fly-over' areas of the country, but like every other area of the land it offers unique sights, sounds, and charm, which he and Brennan hoped to experience. The National OKC Memorial's new learning lab would enable students to witness the science of how the explosion was investigated, unraveled and traced to its perpetrator. Not unlike what he and his Bones did every day.

Booth knew that the only part of the memorial site open at first was an outdoor exhibit. In the years since, as the museum collections and displays became available to the public, its tours and presentations had become more informative. He imagined that hearing a recording of the Water Resources Board meeting in progress as the explosion occurred, with conversation and proceedings interrupted by rumbles and ominous sounds, would be eerie and unforgettable, making you wonder which of the speakers survived.

Because 168 people were killed, not nearly 3,000 like 9/11, it was possible to include personal accounts of each person's life, the field of empty chairs, and other individual mementoes of these victims. Having spent reflective time at the Vietnam Memorial, he had always wished that each name could be elaborated upon, to convey the bravery of its owner. And each soldier's story, like his father's with its trials and sorrows. In Oklahoma City, this objective was accomplished, as grieving families described lost loved ones in a room of glass cubicles for each. He knew that standing beside the memorial's reflecting pool would be a stark sobering experience, yet he felt honored by the chance to pay his respects to fellow agents killed by the blast.

Brennan sat next to her husband, watching his expressions change. Not willing to disturb his pensive mood, she waited until he glanced over at her, then reached for his hand and squeezed it gently. No words were needed. Booth stretched in his seat, arching his back like a cat, and smiled.

"I could get used to these chairs, Bones. God, they are comfortable."

"Yes, they are very well padded to support all parts of a passenger's body," she agreed. "We will only be airborne for 2 hours, and there is so much to see. I'm looking forward to watching the sun set and observing how the terrain changes at we cross the Midwest. I wonder if we could see wildlife along the Mississippi as we fly over St. Louis."

"I guess we'll find out," Booth responded, chuckling at his wife's insatiable curiosity regarding the world around her. While she could be ruthlessly rational and staunchly sensible, in some ways, his Bones had never outgrown the wonder of childhood. He watched fondly as she leaned forward to peer out of the aircraft's windows beside her seat, then arose, crossed the aisle and sat down again, to observe what passed below the other side of the plane.


	4. Chapter 4

Okie Getaway Chapter 4

Hodgins' private jet was not only exquisitely comfortable, its expert staff included not only the flight personnel (two pilots and a mechanic) but a chef as well. He entered the cabin to serve Booth and Brennan a tempting array of their favorite Thai dishes. Brennan took one look at the slender man and smiled.

"Luca, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Your sister had mentioned that you planning a move to DC, but I didn't realize you were already here."

Booth thanked the chef for his lunch, but looked puzzled as Brennan conversed with him. He knew without asking that his wife had identified the chef by his bone structure.

"Booth, I'd like you to meet Luca Sciuto, Abby's brother. You recall how she and Hodgins collaborated when that Congressional page was found in the Capitol parking garage?"

Realizing who Luca was, Booth gave the man a hearty grin and shook his hand. "The bad guys in DC don't have a chance between Jack Hodgins and your sister! I'm glad to make your acquaintance."

The Jeffersonian's bug man was well-connected in DC, as one might expect for a person of his wealth, but Hodgins kept that fact quiet as much as possible. He chose to use his influence surreptitiously to assist people when he could. He had known NCIS' forensic scientist Abby Sciuto since graduate school, and their two teams had worked cooperatively to unravel more than one complex cold cases in the past.

He'd heard about Luca's involvement with Eva Azarova, a protege of Russian Counselor Anton Pavlenko who'd been poisoned as they investigated Manta Ray. Tiny transmitters embedded in their teeth gave the two Russians little chance of escape, but Gibbs' team ultimately rescued Eva. Being arrested by US authorities for possible espionage saved her from USSR treason prosecution.

When Abby called Hodgins, frantic over her naively trusting brother's future, he wisely suggested a solution. He hired Luca to serve Cantilever in a unique dual role. Luca became the corporate chef whenever his culinary services were needed. At other times, he worked for the charitable foundation Hodgins established after his fortune, stolen by Christopher Pelant,

was restored. Both Abby and Luca had volunteered to donate a kidney for a total stranger, and his giving nature served the Cantilever Foundation perfectly.

Between bites of Mee Krob, the partners watched the sun's rays lengthen across the prairie sky as they flew over Missouri and Kansas. Upon touchdown, the couple headed for their inn. Brennan had considered staying at the Skirvin Hotel, but after hearing about a Cleveland Cavalier basketball star's sleepless night there, she opted for the Grandison, a Victorian bed and breakfast Angela enthusiastically recommended as one of her dad's favorite places. Their hostess Antonia greeted them warmly and showed them to the third-floor bedroom at the top of her home. Booth sighed with delight at its two-person corner Jetta tub and spacious king-size bed.

In the days before air-conditioning, the home's wide bay windows had provided cross-ventilation, and now offered a beautiful view of the historic tree-lined streets below. Developed as suburban housing before statehood, the Maney Historic District documented Oklahoma City's transition from small town to metropolis. Its namesake, James W. Maney, a successful Union Pacific railroad contractor, had moved his Victorian mansion a mile further out to escape urban sprawl in 1909.

Hodgins had suggested a stroll through the Myriad Botanical Gardens, whose hours were extended into early evening once springtime arrived. Booth had no trouble guessing it was one of their friend's favorite spots in the City, and Brennan agreed with a chuckle. From there, the couple visited Kirkpatrick Planetarium for a night showing of DaVinci's Sky. They saw the stars as they were during Leonardo's lifetime. Brennan was also looking forward to seeing her favorite constellations through the Mounds Observatory telescope later in their trip, once they reached Tulsa. It was far enough out from the city to allow unimpeded nighttime viewing like she'd had with Max as a child in Ohio.

By ten pm, the pair climbed into bed, enjoyed some intensely private pleasures and drifted off to sleep. Their forensic presentation began early the following day.


	5. Chapter 5

OG Chapter 5

The next morning, Booth got up at dawn, dressed in his running gear and left Brennan sleeping. He set off jogging down N. Shartel Avenue until he hit NW 4th St., turned east and ran 5 blocks to St. Joseph's Old Cathedral where he slipped inside the heavy oak doors and knelt in a pew near the back. He knew this oldest Catholic church had been seriously damaged by the Murrah building explosion. After a few minutes of silent prayer, he left the church and walked over to the marble plaque beside its commemorative Jesus Wept statue to read its inscription. He continued alongside the Bombing Memorial's long reflecting pool and its two massive bronze walls. Then resuming his previous pace, he jogged back to the Grandison Inn and showered before joining his wife for breakfast. While they could have eaten in Antonia's charming dining room, Brennan was busily reviewing her lecture notes, and requested to be served in their room. As Booth sat down at the roccoco mahogany table, toweling his damp hair, his cell phone sounded 'The Man from U.N.C.L.E.' theme and Parker's voice came through the speaker, as his smiling face appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Bones, Dad, sorry to call so early but I wanted to catch you this morning before your presentation starts. Billy has a show in Dallas next weekend, so I might be able to run up to OKC and see you if your schedule permits. At the very least we could maybe meet for dinner in Ardmore, which is a halfway point. There are several decent restaurants with good steaks and a variety of vegetarian choices for Bones. Whaddya' think?"

"It's so good to hear your voice, Bub! How many nights are you playing in Dallas? Maybe we can get down to hear you," Booth replied.

Brennan spoke next. "Parker, you know we'll take any opportunity to spend some time with you. We're about ready to leave for the first session of this workshop, so we should know more this afternoon. Our presentations are scheduled to conclude by 4 pm. Why don't you call us this evening and we'll see what day works best for all of us. Or if you want to drive here and stay over with us, I'm sure that can be arranged."

"Sounds good to me, I'll check back with you this afternoon," Parker said. "Knock 'em dead, Bones, they'll love you as much as the Bunsen Jude Science Dude kids did!"

Booth and Brennan laughed at the memory of her pigtails, tutu and giant gloved hands, told Parker goodbye, gathered their things, and descended the curving carved oak staircase to the b and b's compact vestibule. A car was waiting to take them to the Bombing Museum. At the wheel was Mike Foster, Jack Hodgins' co-pilot.

"Good morning, Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth, hope you slept well. Dr. Hodgins requested I drive you around Oklahoma City during your stay here. Henderson has gone to Tyler to see his mother, but my parents still live in Edmond, so this arrangement works perfectly for me to see to your needs and spend some time with my folks. Mom fed me so much last night I thought I'd burst. Her fried chicken is legendary around here."

"Thank you, Mike. I think we could find our way around, but Hodgins seems intent on spoiling us rotten," Booth chuckled wryly. "I went out for a run early this morning, and the city is easy to navigate. It's so flat you can spot landmarks with no problem!"

"That's one of central Oklahoma's most endearing qualities, Agent Booth. I visited the northeast once and had claustrophobia in two days. I couldn't live in such a closely-packed place! Washington DC is heavily populated but at least there's room to move around and you can see out a ways!"

Just call me 'Booth', Mike. So 'give you land, lotsa land, huh?"

The sandy-haired pilot grinned. "You got that right!"

The car pulled up alongside the 9:01 Gate on Robinson Avenue. Booth got out and held the door to let Brennan exit the back seat.

"Thanks for all your help, Mike. The flight last night was memorable," she told their guide.

"Just give me a buzz when you folks are ready to head back this evening; have a good day," Mike replied as he signaled to leave the curb.

Brennan stood quietly, gazing at the stark image before her. Two monumental bronze gates, separated by a mirror-flat reflecting pool, inscribed with '9:01' and '9:03' signifying the time McVeigh's bomb exploded the world of Murrah Building workers on that sunny April morning.

"Such a waste of life, Booth, just like the World Trade Center…." she could say no more. He put his arm around her shoulders, and spoke softly.

"Come on, Bones. Let's go help make sure the next generation is better equipped to prevent this from happening again."

Once inside, the couple met Dwight Adams, Director of the University of Central Oklahoma's Forensic Science Institute. An FBI agent from 1983-2006, he developed DNA testing procedures and reliability validation now used in criminal casework across the globe. The first FBI Agent to testify in US Court cases where DNA evidence was admitted, Dr. Adams held advanced degrees in biology, microbiology and botany. Alternately active in field work as well as in the lab, he had headed Violent Crimes programs, undercover operations, and the FBI Laboratory, and created a dual degree Forensic program at UCO. It occurred to Brennan that the man was a composite of herself, Hodgins, and Booth.

The forensic presentation she and Booth had laid out for the Inasmuch Uncover Discover program facilitators attracted the attention of others. Their audience included local crime prevention personnel, middle and high school educators, and college students pursuing Dr. Adams' Forensic degree on the Edmond UCO campus.

Booth and Brennan had chosen a particularly difficult case, took care to anonymize its details to protect the victim and family members, and spent the morning explaining their cooperative partnership process, taking turns speaking to the audience, showing power points that Angela had developed. After lunch they fielded numerous enthusiastic questions their listeners posed. At the close of the first day's sessions, there were so many attendees waiting to speak to them, a full hour elapsed before they were able to proceed from the auditorium to where Mike Foster waited with the car. The week passed in a blur of activity for the pair.

They were granted special nighttime access to the museum. Hearing the recorded Water Resources Board meeting in progress as the explosion occurred, they wondered who among the speakers had perished or survived. They walked slowly through the galleries commemorating each victim, and explored the exhibits which documented the horrific aftermath of Timothy McVeigh's revenge for Waco, Texas and Ruby Ridge. His plot injured 600 people, killed 168, including 11 young children and was the deadliest domestic terrorist act ever committed within the United States. Booth stood in silent salute at the empty chairs of the FBI agents killed in the attack, and felt honored to meet the agents who'd investigated afterwards.

Parker had called amid their impromptu farewell reception, and the pilot headed down I-35 for a dinner rendezvous with their favorite guitarist. Café Alley offered a broad range of seafood and vegetarian choices, but Parker and Booth were hungry for steaks and voted for Fireside Dining. Mike Foster had anticipated this conundrum, and called ahead. Upon hearing that Temperance Brennan was coming to town, the two restaurants readily agreed to collaborate on a satisfying meal while safeguarding her privacy.

Since Café Alley was situated in an historic downtown district which piqued Brennan's interest, Fireside Dining catered three of their finest steaks to their picturesque competitor, which prepared grilled ahi tuna, coconut shrimp and a superb salad for the proprietress' favorite author.

The tall blond eldest Booth son was waiting outside the restaurant, seated on a bench, softly strumming as he devised a new melody, his characteristically-tousled head bent over his guitar.

There he is; I'd know the top of that head anywhere, Bones," Booth said softly.

"He looks a bit taller and leaner than when he was home last. I think he's lost some weight on tour, but then, he usually does," Brennan answered.

As they pulled into a parking space, Parker looked up, broke into a broad grin. "Dad! Bones! Welcome to Ardmore!"

"Is that your elder son, Agent Booth?" Mike Foster asked.

"Mike, please just call me 'Booth' and yes, that's Parker. He's on tour with Angela's dad's band at the moment and doesn't get home often, so it's really good to see him for even a little while."

"Well, I'll pick you up here in a few hours, just call or text me. I'm going to pay a visit to a college friend of mine who directs the Samuel Robert Noble Foundation for agricultural productivity research. Lloyd Noble was a successful oil drilling contractor from this area who said,

"While at times we have felt the overshadowing presence of oil, we are living in an area that is essentially agricultural. … The land must continue to provide for our food, clothing and shelter long after the oil is gone."

Noble's 1945 endowment continues to safeguard Oklahoma soil and advance land stewardship to prevent another Dust Bowl. My friend has a Ph.D. in Soil Science from OSU in Stillwater."

Booth smiled at Foster's explanation. "We have got to get your friend acquainted with Jack Hodgins. I bet they could talk all day," he declared.

"You're so right, Booth, they already have, Booth, when Dr. Hodgins came down to do his presentations at the OKC Memorial," Mike chuckled. "You folks go enjoy your dinner and I'll see you in a while."

The evening passed quickly and Café Alley was closing. Since Parker's next concert wasn't til Saturday afternoon, he turned in his rental car and drove back to the City with Booth and Brennan to spend the night. Mike was flying down to Tyler to pick up Joe Henderson the next day, and would drop Parker back in Dallas during his flight.

In a fond replay from when he was little, Booth and Brennan walked through the Oklahoma City Zoo with Parker. He had never lost his fascination with primates and talked animatedly with Brennan as they wandered through the Great EscAPE exhibit where chimpanzees, orangutans, and gorillas swung and frolicked in a 6 acre tropical rainforest environment. plantings.

Antonia happily accomodated Parker with a folding bed in the sitting room. The couple toned down their nocturnal romancing, giggling like teenagers all the while. After listening through the closed mahogany door for an hour to their antics, Parker made a theatrical request, "Okay, you two, knock if off in there. Your attempts to hold down the noise are obviously not working, and I have a gig to play tomorrow night with Billy. I need some solid shut-eye, Dad, so put a sock in it, and go to sleep. Bones will still be there tomorrow night, when I'm back in Dallas."

"Okay, Bub, now you know what it'll be like when you have a kid of your own!" retorted his father.

Early the next morning, filled with Antonia's delicious scones and fragrant coffee, the trio headed for the Museum of Osteology. Parker had delighted in learning skeletal parts from Brennan early in their friendship, and today was no different. Booth watched the two of them fondly as they studied each skeleton carefully, commenting and discussing each segment in detail. He marveled, not for the first time, at how much Brennan had brought to their partnership; on the job, as a friend, as a mentor for his son, and ultimately as a lover, a mate, a wife. Time sped too fast, and Booth's cell phone buzzed with Dr. Mallard's old theme song as Mike Foster was ready for takeoff to pick up Joe Henderson. After repeated bear hugs and watery eyes, Parker climbed into the co-pilot's car and headed to the airport.

Once they returned to OKC, Booth and Brennan would fly to Fort Sill near Lawton to see its historic artillery, Geronimo's grave, and witness several practice bombardments.


	6. Chapter 6

Oklahoma Getaway Chapter 6

As their plane left Oklahoma City behind, Booth swiveled in his seat like a small boy impatient for Laser Quest. In a humorous role reversal, he recited interesting facts about Fort Sill to his partner who usually did the same for him. Ft. Sill, he explained, is the only remaining US Army installation still active out of all the forts established across the southern plains during the Indian Wars.

As the site of the Field Artillery School for Army troops and Marines, it also includes the US Army Field Artillery Museum, showcasing guns, rockets, and artillery pieces from the 1700's to present as well as artifacts of forward observation and fire control. Established in 1869 by Phil Sheridan, its first Indian agent was Daniel Boone's grandson.

As they were flying into Lawton, Booth pointed out the Medicine Bluffs amid the Wichita Mountains. Four contiguous porphyry bluffs constitute a landmark long considered sacred by the region's Indian tribes. Formed by an ancient upheaval, its hard igneous rock is dotted with sparkling feldspar crystals. Hodgins had waxed poetic over its beauty during a lunch at the diner with Booth.

"You sound like you swallowed one of Jack's reference books," Brennan chuckled, amused at her husband's tour guide pronouncements.

Booth had arranged for them to spend their first night in Comanche House, a part of the historic Ft. Sill Hospital complex. He knew the wooden floors were as noisy as Paul Revere's home in Boston, but the place was lovingly restored, and across the street from the old post for easily exploring its history. The fort's original buildings are extant and identical to old photographs, which fascinated Brennan. The pair visited the graves of Apache warrior Geronimo and Quanah Parker, last chief of the Comanches. Booth knew this fellow fascinated his son, and resolved to bring Parker to visit in the future. After check-in, they headed to dinner at the Officers' Club with Booth's former commanding officer.

The second night they would stay in the temporary housing complex for families changing assignments. It wasn't the BOQ but would give Brennan a taste of his army days. The place was plain, clean and comfortable and Brennan slept well.

On Sunday morning, she was awakened at 5 am by a slight odor of cordite and low pitched booms from artillery rounds. Rolling over, she found Booth leaning against the headboard, reading the free copy of Stars and Stripes offered in the lobby. Propping herself up on the pillows, she smiled at her husband, in his element, relishing this brief return to military life.

Flipping back the covers, they showered and dressed quickly despite the early hour. They had a unique opportunity to watch a bombardment practice. The wind-whipped hills and gullies around the post are used to train soldiers on the latest artillery. Brennan was intrigued by the physics and mathematical calculations involved. Booth conversed knowledgeably with the fire direction officer, quietly proud of this military post where he had once trained.

Afterward, Brennan went with Booth to the Old Post Chapel for Mass. During the service she looked around reflectively. The rugged stone building, second oldest house of worship still around in Oklahoma, has seen 141 years and was the first structure visible to stage coach travelers approaching the fort. The nearest railroad 200 miles away took 8 days by wagon or 4 days by stagecoach to reach. From its earliest days, the chapel was entirely ecumenical, its use shared by all faiths.

They grabbed a hearty brunch in the busy base dining hall. Brennan asked the friendly woman ringing up their food how nearby Lawton residents felt about the fort. She noted that townspeople, proud of their long standing connection to the fort, are far from upset by the fort's background thunder in their lives.

"We live with the boom-boom of artillery fire 24 hours a day, but once you live here a while, you just don't hear it anymore," the woman said. "In fact it is oddly comforting. Hearing those guns out there popping, that's the sound of freedom. They're ready to defend us if need be. When I hear it at 6 am, and things rattle a bit, I roll over and go back to sleep. So do my kids."

That afternoon, Pilots Henderson and Foster met them at the post airstrip, and they headed east to explore the city of Tulsa.


	7. Chapter 7

Okie Getaway Chapter 7

In Henderson's and Foster's capable hands, the Cantilever jet arced gracefully across the Oklahoma sky, cutting a diagonal path from Lawton to Tulsa. They landed at Riverside Airport where an Enterprise rental car awaited Booth and Brennan.

She was particularly interested in the city's Art Deco heritage, so they drove toward downtown Tulsa crossing the WPA Style Eleventh Street Arkansas River Bridge, a part of the famed Route 66, to follow a self-guided Art Deco tour recommended by their pilot Joe Henderson. He explained that his architect father had particularly admired the Art Deco style and knew Tulsa to be a repository of preserved examples.

The various Art Deco styles; Zigzag, PWA ,Streamline, Deco Moderne, and Art Deco Revival were well-represented within the city. Southwestern Bell's Main Dial Building, Boston Avenue Methodist Church, Frank Lloyd Wright's Westhope and Warehouse Market were each Zigzag masterpieces.

Will Rogers High School and the Union Train Depot exemplified the Depression-era WPA style. City Veterinary Hospital, the Whenthoff and McGay residences designed by Joseph R. Koberling are among the few remaining Streamline style buildings. Booth rolled down the car window to gaze at Boston Avenue's spires. Brennan admired Frank Lloyd Wright's genius, having seen his architectural work in other cities.

Numerous post-war fire stations illustrated the Art Deco Moderne style of construction and survived urban renewal, once city residents became aware of the treasures sitting among them. The couple explored the Philtower Building lobby, marveling at its understated elegance.

They walked around the "Center of the Universe" an obscurely mysterious acoustic phenomenon. If someone stands in the middle of this brick-paved circle and makes a noise, the sound is echoed back several times louder than it was made. Oddly however, no one standing outside of the circle can hear a thing. It's as if you had your own private amplified echo chamber.

Similar to the Lake George Mystery Spot—another acoustical vortex which seems to defy the laws of physics—the Center of the Universe effect is supposedly caused by the sound reflecting off a circular wall, a nearby planter. Experts can't agree on the cause of the odd anomaly of this natural sonic distortion. Booth was fascinated and kept Brennan amused by making all manner of humorous noises. She teased him that their children would think he'd lost his marbles.

Brennan was eager to view the Native American collections at Philbrook Museum, so they ate a quick sandwich in the ornate gardens and headed to the basement to explore Philbrook's enviable collection of Indian pottery, paintings, jewelry and basketry. An avid art collector who had travelled extensively throughout the Western states, Waite Phillips had donated his Italianate villa and its priceless art masterpieces, to the city of Tulsa after living there only ten years.

Booth peered through a magnifying glass mounted over one of the baskets and wondered aloud how the women could have accomplished such tight tiny weaving with the naked eye. As an anthropologist, Brennan was afforded free reign to wander among the cabinets of storage trays, and she took full advantage of the opportunity, opening each and expounding on the contents within: arrow heads, stone implements, feathered ornaments. Booth enjoyed watching her absorbed delight with the extensive collections.

After several hours, the pair headed to Gilcrease Museum one of the foremost institutions for study and preservation of Americana. Its Creek founder Thomas Gilcrease had grown up in Indian Territory and was an oil man like Waite Phillips. He began the world's most comprehensive collection of American West artifacts and art, especially Native American materials.

On the museum grounds, Gilcrease established unique gardens to reflect techniques used in the American West, among them Victorian, Pre-Columbian, Colonial and Pioneer. A fall in 1950's oil prices cut into Gilcrease's cash flow for his extensive art purchases. When he offered his holdings for sale in 1954 to cover his debt, the city of Tulsa passed a bond issue to keep Gilcrease's collection in Oklahoma.

Impressed with the man's dedication to keeping his acquisitions intact, and spending his fortune to preserve Native American history, Brennan read aloud the account of his Indian style funeral, during which arrows shot into the air protected his spirit from evil and sprinkled corn mean gave him food for journeying to the afterlife.

"See, Bones, Native Americans believed in the soul. I'm in good company,' Booth chuckled.

His favorite painting was "Meat's Not Meat Til It's in the Pan" by Charles Marion Russell which portrayed the very irritated consternation of a cowboy at cold snowy twilight finding the longhorn sheep he's shot has fallen onto a rocky ledge below him inconveniently out of reach as his patient horse and pack mule await their dinner. Finding this 1915 painting of life on the Western Plains was a highlight of visiting Gilcrease for Booth. He wasted no time in purchasing a textured print from the gift shop for his man cave back home.

It was here that Brennan also spotted her favorite Thomas Moran painting "Spectres from the North," a frigid scene of the north Atlantic. She had long admired Moran's expansive landscapes which preserved the unspoiled American continent. She purchased two prints, one for her office and a second for Angela and Hodgins.

Hodgins had recommended his friends stay at the Ambassador Hotel, a 1929 ten story Mediterranean themed building with limestone cornices and terra cotta Italian ornamentation which provided fine lodging for oil barons and their families while their mansions were under construction. It was Tulsa's first extended stay hotel and still offered well-appointed accommodations to Oil Capital visitors.

Booth stretched out on the king-sized bed and sighed with satisfaction, "Jack sure knows where travelers are well cared for. This place is well worth the money, like flying first class, Bones!"

"I fully agree, Booth! This soaking tub looks like just what your feet need after all our walking today."

The couple relished a delicious meal, a long hot soak together, a memorable evening of private pleasure, and a sound restful night's sleep.

Early the next morning, the partners left the Sooner State behind and flew back to DC. Grateful for the attentive care the pilots had taken during their trip, Brennan presented Henderson and Foster with gift certificates for a dinner at the restaurant of their choice. The men were reluctant to accept, but Booth assured them Brennan's gesture was meant from the heart and they had certainly earned it.

Both of their inboxes were filled with grateful emails from National Memorial forensic conference attendees. "Perhaps we will have to make this presentation a regular thing, Booth. It appears we made quite an impression," Brennan remarked in surprise.

"Bones, you always deliver a superlative lecture. Take it from me; ever since that first class of yours I heard at American University, I've been your most ardent fan. These people aren't flattering you; they speak only the truth!" Booth declared.

 **A/N: This completes ecv's Secret Santa stories. Much of this Oklahoma travelog reflects my own experiences in our state. The hotel is where my parents stayed when transferred from west Texas to Oklahoma with the oil business before I was even thought about. It is, like much of 'flyover country' in the U.S., well worth your time to visit and enjoy. Happy New Year!**


End file.
